1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of products dispensing machines for dispensing doses of a product and more particularly refers to an automatic device for the dispensing doses of dense products in half and low temperatures.
More particularly, the invention refers to a special electromechanical body, to expend dosages of dense products kept in low temperatures, such as ice-creams of several variety of flavors, yogurt and also cream cheese etc., which under an electronic command, controls all of the actions of the electromechanical device of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is unknown the existence of identical or similar precedents, to its consideration which gives the right of its register.
It would be therefore convenient to have an automatic device for dispensing desired doses of a flowable product, such as ice creams, yogurt, etc.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an automatic device for dispensing a dose of flowable products, comprising at least one tubular cylinder for containing and dispensing the product, a rotating helical member axially arranged within the cylinder, a loading funnel at an upper end of the cylinder, for receiving the product into the cylinder, a control air-intake valve for controlling the feeding of pressurized air into the cylinder, a product dispensing conduit at a bottom end of the cylinder, a dispensing computer-actuated valve connected to at least one computer for receiving an actuating signal, and a product detecting diaphragm connected to the at least one computer for providing the computer with a signal for actuating the dispensing computer-actuated valve.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a dispensing device comprising an evaporating tubular hermetic cylinder with a shaky spiral or helical member axially arranged within the cylinder, wherein the shaky spiral is actuated through a shaft actuated by an electric motor connected to a gear reduction or gear ratio box placed in an upper end of the cylinder with the entire body of the cylinder having particularly an inclined or oblique position relative to a vertical plane, the product being dispensed preferably at a temperature of at least 15xc2x0 C. depending on the regulation, which is achieved with a conventional refrigeration.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dispensing device wherein a shaky refrigerating cylinder has also on a top end thereof a funnel for the loading of the product in the interior to process, with a spherical stop cock and, adjoining in the same end, there is an air intake valve of electric command installed for the entrance of pressurized air between 1.000 and 1.600 grammes by litre which is kept in the interior of the cylinder which comes from a compressor of dry operation (without oil) and controlled by a pressure switch.
It is even another object of the present invention to provide a product dispensing device wherein, once the product is inside a cylinder, this one is submitted to a movement with a lifting spiral or helical member and the product is dosed through by a bottom end according to the consumer""s request. The device is commanded by a computer and the product passes through a dispensing valve that is a pneumatic valve with opening time which depends on the receptive vessel, ready to be given to the consumer, and also a diaphragm which provides the stop signal. The product that enters inside the refrigerant cylinder can be preferably ice-creams and each flavor will have an individual cylinder, for example strawberry-cream, lemon, chocolate etc. Also, it can be provided other cylinders for yogurt, cream cheese, etc. Then, according to the consumer""s choice a microprocessor activates an articulated arm which takes the vessel and place the same at each cylinder""s exit to fulfill the consumer""s request.
It is even another object of the present invention to provide a.
Having exposed the parts of this invention and the function of each one it is clear that it is different from what is habitually known and so a legal register is conferred.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be better understood when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings and description.